


Marichat May

by imthepunchlord



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marichat, Marichat is my jam, Some angst here and there, These Idiots, but much fluff, majority of this will be fluff, may challenge, month challenge, will probably squeeze in a few AUs just for fun too, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Moments between these two lovesick idiots, always so close, and yet so far.





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Going to have a go at Marichat May! And an added challenge of each chapter being 100-500 words.
> 
> As a heads up, there are two prompts for this month that involve sin and I am not interested in writing any sin at all. More than likely I'll do a different prompt for those days, or possibly just covering a makeout at most.

One thing Marinette adored about her balcony was coming up to enjoy it on a nice, peaceful, weekend morning. Not only was she usually free, that was the best time to enjoy it. Most people were inclined to sleep in on weekends, the noise was on the low, the air had a nice, lazy flow in it.

It was just a perfect, solid time to enjoy her balcony.

And as of this year, with Tikki with her now, she liked coming up with milk and cookies.

Something for both of them to enjoy as they relax, enjoy the still, lazy morning, watch pigeons go by, enjoy her roses against the bright blue sky, with Notre Dame looming elegantly before them.

It was solid, perfect routine for Marinette and Tikki.

So, it's very startling to come up and find that routine interrupted.

With milk carefully balanced on her plate, Marinette pushed her trapdoor open, just set that plate and glass on the ground when she saw a dark figure before her. Alarmed, she looked up to see _Chat Noir_ lounging on her balcony floor, trying to lick his elbow, his leather suit gleaming with water.

She gaped, then loudly proclaimed in her surprise, "Chat!"

He jumped, whipping around in surprise to see Marinette there, his tongue still sticking out in an unconscious blep.

She gave him a flat stare, hand frozen in a _seriously_ wave.

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his neck, his tail wagging about behind. "Hehe, hi?"

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?!" she demanded, crossing her arms with a huff. And why was he wet?

"Uuuuh," Chat dragged out, not too sure how to tell her he _had_ to stop to clean himself when he got hit by a stray hose of someone that wasn't paying attention as they watered their balcony garden, and just wound up stopping at her house. His gaze settled on the glass she brought up, and pointed to it. "I was hoping to have a glass of milk?"


	2. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats purr when happy.

Marinette decided that as a child, she was a fool.

For the longest time, as a kid she had dreamed of owning a cat, along with a puppy and hamster. They were all so cute, so cuddly, so soft.

How could she not try having one in her life? Especially when she had her own place and didn't have to consider the bakery below and the small chance of the pet getting down there (well, more likely since she can be easily mixed up and forgetful).

So at least once in her life, she wanted to try having one of these as a pet.

Well, once she got the chance to experience an actual cat in her life…

Marinette thinks she has had enough experience with a cat to make up for it.

And was definitely getting a hamster when she was older.

And it's all thanks to this giant tom that was plopped on top of her, blanketing her, not minding his head being used as a stand for her sketchbook, as they shared the chaise. The biggest issue, along with being a bit overheated from the body heat, was that he was purring like a motor. Now for a regular cat, Marinette suspects this wouldn't be an issue. She'd probably feel a tickle at most. But Chat wasn't a regular cat. He was a human with cat tendencies and traits so when he purred, it was loud and vibrating and far more powerful than what a real cat.

And it was powerful enough that he was affecting her drawing.

What should be straight, sure lines were coming out in squiggles because he was purring away and making her sketchbook vibrate.

And right now she was too annoyed that her drawing wasn't coming out right to enjoy the fact that being with her was making him purr.

She flicked his ear, ordering, "Stop it."

He stopped for a moment, and Marinette relaxed, pleased that she can continue her work.

Only to stiff and squeak in surprise when he nuzzled her belly, resuming his purr.

"Chat," she whined.

"Sorry Princess," he murmured allowed, making her twitch as his lips tickled the bare skin of her belly. "But cats purr when they're happy."

He rose up, making Marinette grab her sketchbook to keep it from falling. Peeking over it with a coy grin, he promised, "And you make me very happy."

Flustered, she shoved the back of her sketchbook to his face, blocking him from view.

In a muffled voice, he told her, "Marinette, you're smooshing my nose."


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat agrees to help Marinette, unfortunately, her being cute makes it hard.

"Pffft."

"Chat, seriously, stop."

"Sorry, sorry," the cat hero uttered, though he didn't tone down the amused smile on his lips as he watched her work. Marinette in turn huffed, her blue eyes narrowed, locked on tux that she was designing for class.

It had to be just right, and she wanted to see how it would do with an actual model.

And thankfully, Chat was more than happy to agree to be the model to test it out for her. And thus far, surprisingly, he's been doing a solid job being her model.

He was actually capable of staying still and posing just how she needs him too.

Almost like he's done this before…

Marinette brushed off those thoughts, now thinking back to all the time he couldn't stay still when on duty, him just needing to goof off in someway.

It'd be great if Ladybug could get this consistency of stillness.

Though, there was an issue still.

He kept making noise.

Laughing specifically.

Making him twitch and shift.

A little movement, but it was just enough to bother her.

She gave him a glare when he made another noise, the cat struggling to not smile down at her.

"What?" she huffed.

"Did you know you blep when you're concentrating?" Chat revealed, his lips curling up into a grin. "It's really cute."

She gave him a flat stare.

"I love you," he offered.

She pursed her lips, then poked his nose, warning, "I can end up poking you if you keep laughing."

He scoffed, "I highly doubt that little needle could pierce this suit."

"Perhaps not," she agreed, "but I'm not up to test it. So stop _giggling_."


	4. 'Romeo, Romeo...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tragedy.

It was not uncommon for Adrien to hear Hawkmoth call him a fool.

To call him soft and weak.

Plagg, changed by the akuma Adrien willed him to accept, his dark fur turned ivory, his green gleaming purple, echoed the villain. He did so with such glee, sneering to his current holder, _"When this is over, you won't have the ring anymore, you stupid, stupid boy."_

They were persistent hammers ramming into the back of his mind, making him fall so much deeper into despair, in Hawkmoth's manipulations.

And Adrien didn't quite know how to get out.

Only he had accepted Hawkmoth's offer and had to live with the consequences of it.

Every time Hawkmoth released an akuma, and Adrien was alone and able, Plagg transformed him and Chat Blanc rushed out; ready to fight against Ladybug, to help whatever akuma came this time.

What made it all the harder was facing Ladybug, and this was the core of Hawmoth and Plagg's torment.

Every time he faced Ladybug, he felt weak, he felt drawn to her, wanted to help _her_ instead, wanted to be by her side. She was so strong, so clever, so kind.

He's seen it all, lingering in the shadows, watching her during and after akuma episodes.

To add to his foolery, he liked to compare them to Romeo and Juliet, their bond a tragedy, a missed opportunity. Romeo that acted to hastily. That missed his chance. That was a fool.

_"Don't be so emotional Adrien."_

It was a cruel irony that his father had a sound logic and reasoning.

If he hadn't been such an emotional mess when he found the ring and drew Hawkmoth to him…

He would be fighting _with_ her.

And she wouldn't be looking at him with such guarded eyes, eyes full of disappointment that hurt far worse than any sort of venomous anger.

He'd rather anger than that.

That just hurt.

And this day, to receive it again from another, he almost dropped his black staff.

 _Chink_ went the arrow he batted away, Chat Blanc turning to send Marinette, a girl in his class, one he's noticed time to time, away from this fight, this being the fifth time he's noticed her around akuma attacks.

He gave a start when she wasn't looking at him with fear or anger like most others do.

It was another disappointed stare.

 _'What are you doing?'_ she seemed to ask as she peered at him, unafraid.

Chat Blanc shook slightly from that stare, unnerved to receive it from her.

He just hurried away, dropping the transformation when he was alone.

"Scaredy Chat, scaredy Chat," the ivory kwami mocked as soon as he was free. He told him in a harsh song, "You're going to lose the ring~"

Adrien didn't reply, arms wrapped around his middle, feeling queasy as he stared at the purple ring on his finger.

He was scared.

A scared stupid fool.

A stupid Romeo that lost it all...


	5. The Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Chat's weapon drops on her.

Perhaps it was a bit of karma, payback for all the times she wound up hitting Chat's head with her yo-yo, but Marinette had quite a start when a silver baton came flying out of nowhere, smacking her head and giving her a bruise.

Grunting, she caught it instinctively, frowning as she rubbed the bruised spot, holding up the baton in confusion.

Why did this come flying through the air?

She looked up, raising a brow when she didn't see Chat anywhere.

Why did he lose this?

She doesn't think there's an akuma around... just to be sure she pulled out her cell and checked the Ladyblog.

Nothing.

No akuma.

"What are we going to do about it Marinette?" Tikki asked as she popped out, eyeing the silver baton warily.

"I guess we just hold onto it?" Marinette guessed, waving it about, perking when it slid out and extended into a staff.

Marinette smiled, adjusting her hold on it, feeling it well balanced and natural in her hand.

"Marinette," Tikki warned.

"I got this Tikki," she eased, doing a playful thrust with it. Then she slung it over her shoulders, letting her wrist hang over it just as she sees Chat do all the time. She a coy smile, she mimicked, "Hello My Lady, you're looking purrty meowvelous today."

She snickered, then stiffened when there was a clap behind her.

"Well done Princess!" Chat called out from behind her, pleased amusement lacing his words, "Couldn't have said it better myself!"

She turned, seeing the cat hero giving her an amused smile, the baton shrinking back down. With a wild point with it, her face going red, she ordered, "You saw nothing!"

Then blushing, she whipped around and tore off, intent to escape her embarrassment.

Only she forgot to let go of the baton.

Chat yelped, quickly pursuing her, "Ah! Marinette! My baton! Wait! Marinette! I need that please!"


	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to GOOOOOOOOO!

Marinette tapped Chat's shoulder excitedly, eyes locked onto the screen, making excited noises as she peered at her cell. "You got something?" Chat asked, leaning over to try and peek at her small screen, then held up his baton, trying to see what she's picking up.

"There's a tyranitar really close to us!" Marinette proclaimed. "That's like super rare!" And she remembers from her childhood how much of a powerhouse tyranitar was! Nothing was deadlier than her Zilla!

It would be amazing to have another with her again!

Chat gasped in delight though, pupils going huge. "There's a ladyba close to us!"

Marinette pointed outwards, "Yeah, ok, but first that tyranitar-"

"I'm going to call it Ladybug!" Chat proclaimed, darting away to try and catch that ladyba.

"Chat!" Marinette whined. "That tyranitar is like a mile away and I won't reach it in time!" Well, technically she could. But Chat would freak out if Marinette up and disappeared on him.

Even more so since she talked him into them slipping out and playing pokemon go at night.

So long as they were together it was fine.

With one last longing glance at the tyranitar, Marinette went after Chat, knowing that with his claws, he was going to struggle getting that ladyba.

But as soon as they got it and that tyranitar was still there, they were so going for it.


	7. Happy Pawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat needs a little love.

Some days a cat just wants attention.

And some days you just need attention.

Adrien finds that’s just one of those days and with no Ladybug to find, he goes to next best solution, his friend Marinette, who has always put him at ease.

Only he came across a predicament when he knocked on her open trapdoor and found that she didn’t answer. Not inclined to slip in uninvited, he called out, “Marinette?”

No answer.

Scaling down and peeking in, he found her locked on her desk, making something.

He pouted, knowing very well that once she was going, she was off and it was near impossible to break her out of this trance.

Going back to the top, he persistently called out again, “Marinette?”

“Just come in,” comes her answer reply.

He dropped down her loft and jumped down to the floor below, instantly going to her side and pushing his head against her leg, giving her a hard nudge.

She made a displeased sound and continued her work.

A determined cat, Chat wiggled and worked his way into her lap, his arms hanging off the side, his head lolled on her stomach, his lower body splayed out on the floor, and his tail, twitching impatiently for some sort of attention.

Sighing, she leaned back, eyeing him critically.

He peered back, ears a little drooped.

She resumed work with her right hand while she settled her left hand in the mess of his hair, playing with those strands and occasionally brushing the leather ear, making Chat slump in her lap, relieved to finally have something. It didn’t take much longer for him to start purring, his claws twitching in a lazy knead as he took in the feel of skilled fingers rolling over his scalp, leaving trails pleasing tingles and tickles.

This was just what he needed.


	8. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat on the chatwalk.

Chat Noir was a goof, and a dork.

Marinette has known this since day one. 

He just had to be silly, had to be goofy, had to make people happy, make them smile; it was just a must. If anyone was sad, he had to make it better.

And that was probably why he was here was Marinette had a rough day.

She doesn’t quite know how he knew she had a rough day, and didn’t think they were good enough friends as Marinette and Chat for him to do this; but at this time, she didn’t care. She was too busy giggling as Chat pranced around the room in one of her skirts, blouses, dresses, accessories, and hats; moving his hips about, posing dramatically, and occasionally just dancing about; putting on a show like he was on an actual catwalk.

Or  _ chatwalk  _ as he teasingly called it.

Whatever he wanted to refer to this as, it was working; levity was filling the air at his little fashion show.

Helping Marinette forget this long day.

And when he came with reaching claws, pulling her up to dance with him around the room, high off laughter, she came willingly, joining him as they moved and fumbled, not caring to be elegant or perfect in their dance.

Just being silly and fun.

That was all that mattered. 


	9. Bell Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette rings Chat's bell.

It wasn't often that Chat winds up regretting agreeing to humor his friends, well, ok, perhaps with Chloe, he can name a few times he regretted it. But with Marinette and Nino, there's never really any regrets to have.

Most of the time he always looked forward to hang out with them when he had the chance too.

And since they were his friends, he was more than happy to humor them.

Especially if he got cookies out of this.

Cookies were a definite bonus.

But first he had to get through this.

It was a huge inner battle to not move his tail away when Marinette held the end with gentle hands, looking it over and jotting down details in the notebook at her side. She wanted to do some Chat Noir inspired designs, Adrien had overheard, and needed a few notes just to be sure she got them down.

The blond was more than eager to help; but he wasn't quite expecting this.

He really, really wanted to move his tail out of her grip.

It was like an annoying pressure of feeling her hold the end.

It was a relief when she released it, his belt tail happily rolling about, now free.

Only to jump as Marinette whipped around and peered up at him.

Chat peered back down, cat ears perked high and at attention.

Murmuring to herself, Marinette noted, "So it is small enough to wrap your hand around." To add to it, she poked his bell, making it chime pleasant. Chat gave a start at the instinct spark of delight going through him. He's only experienced this wave of warmth when Ladybug rung his bell.

"W-we almost done?" he asked, trying to hide his confusion. "I'd really like some cookies, hehe." To add to this, he rubbed his tummy.

"Almost," Marinette reassured, writing stuff down. "Just need to look at your ears."

Chat tensed, very aware how sensitive the ears can be and how easy it is to turn him into a puddle of happy goo with just the right touch.

Chat wasn't sure if he was going to make it...


	10. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reverse crush :3

Marinette practically had a heart attack as Chat dropped down in front, just starting to greet eagerly, "Well hello Purr-" only to get cut off as she jerked back, scrambling to get away from the sudden appearance of her crush.

Unsurprisingly, she tripped over her own feet.

Chat in turn reacted in alarm. "OhmygoshMarinetteareyouok?!" he asked frantically as she fell on her butt, reaching to help her up.

"Ye-yes!" she squawked, going tomato red as he pulled her up. "Yes! I, I'm pretty boy—PRETTY GOOD! I MEAN PRETTY GOOD! Yes! That, that's what I, I meant..."

She withdrew, shrinking down and covering her red face, so very much flustered.

Why did she think this was a good idea?

This was not a good idea.

_Why did she think this was a good idea?!_

Chat, catching her words with his great hearing, grinned in delight. He leaned closer to her, repeating with a teasing purr, "Did I hear you say pretty boy?"

Marinette squeaked and giggled sheepishly.

Oh no.

He heard.

God, Tikki, whoever else was out there; have mercy on her for she has no idea how she was going to get through this night with Evillustrator.


	11. Age-up Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's one year older!

With was with a loud sigh that Marinette crept out onto her balcony, a little worn out from the birthday party Alya and her parents threw her. A party much bigger than she personally would've desired. But everyone in the class came, even Chloe, and some others from other classes.

Still, despite it being bigger than she would've liked, it was still fun overall.

But sadly, Adrien couldn't make it, he wound up backed up with shoots and was just busy today and according to Nino, he barely remembered sending her a happy birthday text.

It was sweet that he made an effort to despite how exhausted he must've been, but she was still wistful that he was able to make it.

Marinette collapsed into her lounge chair, groaning as she put her feet up.

It was so nice to finally put her feet up and have some solitu-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!"

She jumped, looking over wildly to see Chat on her balcony railing, tail wagging about, hiding something behind his back.

A Chat that looked a bit tired too.

She raised a brow, slouching back down. "What are you doing here Chaton?" she asked, running a hand through her bangs.

He blinked at the nickname then shook his head, hopping down and drawing near. "Wishing you a happy birthday, you are my favorite princess you know. And a knight should always bestow his princess a gift!"

He beamed, then faltered, sheepish.

"Unfurtunately," he continued, "I was… really busy, and had limited time and-"

Marinette cut in, "You didn't have to get me anything Chat."

"I wanted too," he insisted, tail swishing about. "I'm just… sorry if you don't like it, it's what I had lying around and a friend suggested it and... " He pouted, looking unsure, then presented the now sixteen year old a small, roughly wrapped wheel.

Blinking at it, she took it and unwrapped it, staring down at a wheel of Camembert she had in hand.

"Chat," she started.

"I can get you something else," he quickly offered, "this was a really rushed choice and—"

"Thank you!"

"...What?"

"I love Camembert! And this is like one of the most expensive brands, but they're _so good_. Thanks so much!"

Chat just smiled and nodded and internally screamed.

Marinette liked Camembert.

Just as Plagg predicted.

This was another in his life that liked stinky cheese.

And it was his friend.

Well, at least Ladybug doesn't like Camembert… he thinks. And definitely hopes.


	12. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats love to hide in stuff.

This, Chat decided, was _magical_. Pupils huge from excitement and wonder, Chat wiggled about, snuggling up in the blankets, pillows, and sheets Marinette brought up. He nestled into them till he he was covered and hidden. And over him was the homemade fort he and Marinette made together. And this, this was _magical and amazing_ and he really wondered why he never thought to do this before.

He was never leaving.

He lived here now.

"Ok!" Marinette called out, "I got cookies!"

She wiggled her way in, pausing when she saw green eyes peering at her from under blankets she had piled up on the floor. Eyes of a very excited cat.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette humored, "Oh my, I wonder where Chat went?"

Chat in turn wiggled, delighted and amused.

Yes.

She couldn't see him.

He was a master at hiding.

Now, he can live here in secret and never be found!


	13. SIN: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous kitty.

Alya often teased Marinette for being a sensitive jealous.

And after Lila incident, Marinette can agree that she can be quite irrational and reactive when jealous, but, she would like to point out, that she was reactive when Lila told lies and stole from her crush.

Marinette can admit and agree that she didn't react well.

But she does stand that she wasn't wrong in calling Lila out.

Not for what she's done.

Was Marinette that bad a jealous?

She can be, especially with the right push.

Chat though, Marinette would definitely call a sensitive jealous.

He had ducked into the back to feed his kwami cheese and transform, Marinette was helping a customer choose their treat.

A customer that found her to be very cute.

Unfortunately for him, her heart was already taken and set.

So when she was asked to go out to coffee, she said, "Sorry no. But! I can treat you to one of quiches, our tarts—"

"You sure you're not on the menu?" the boy asked, leaning into her space.

She gave him a flat stare.

Before she could confirm that no, she wasn't, both jumped when there was a slam on the counter.

They turned to see Chat glaring at him, the shadiest glare Marinette has ever seen on him. With a mean smile, Chat said, "She said no." A silent _back off_ trailing behind it.

The boy lifted his hands and backed away, with Chat's gaze locked on him, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

The boy turned and dashed out of the store.

Staring after him, unimpressed, Marinette commented, "You know I had it under control, right?"

"I know," Chat reassured. "But I did want to help get the point across."


	14. Age-up Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows instantly that something is wrong.

Marinette's heart pounded as she stared at the poster, wiping her free hair out of the way when the wind moved it to block her vision, the year repeating over in her head as she stared at it.

_2019._

That akuma had sent her two years into the future.

A future drastically changed.

A future she knows to be wrong.

Paris wasn't the lovely city she once knew. It was muddled, there was destruction everywhere, and everywhere she went, she heard scared whispers of hiding civilians, watching her with wide eyes from the shadows.

_"Hide! Before they finds you!"_

_"Fear Cinnabar… fear Cinnabar…"_

Who was Cinnabar?

Who were they?

Were they the cause of all this?

Was that why there was so much destruction?

"I don't like this," Tikki voiced softly from where she peeked out of Marinette's purse, brow furrowing as she looked around.

"I don't either," Marinette echoed, drawing away and hurrying off, looking around frantically, constantly moving to curve her hair behind her ears, wishing she hadn't lost her ribbons.

What was going on?

What happened to make this change?

She froze when she came across the images, the markings, the stamps of ownership.

On every poster was Volpina, only older, with a far more evil smile on her face.

And there was a girl Marinette didn't recognize dressed as a bee, with pale blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and cruel, proud smile.

And the most frightening image to see was on the face of every large building.

It was Hawkmoth's symbol, only it was red with a black and purple pattern.

What… what was this?

Why did he have a symbol like tha—

"My aren't you bold."

She jumped at the growl behind her, tensing at the stranger that had snuck up behind her, a cold gaze set on her back. He continued, his voice low, "Being out and about in the open, where Volpina and Frelon Royal could find you?"

She turned, ready to face whoever snuck up on her.

She froze when she came across a black leather chest, and looked up to see Chat Noir looming over her, a Chat much fiercer in appearance, his eyes animalistic.

A Chat that looked equally surprised to see her, to see Marinette standing before him.

She jumped when he burst forth in a harsh laugh, skepticism and disbelief tickling under the tone. "After two years, you appear now."

He swept a hand through his messy bangs, looking down at her with thin pupils, looking like he was struggling to make sense of her standing before him.

"Ch-Chat?" Marinette softly called, unsure, instinctively reaching out to him.

He stared at her bare hands.

Then his claws, far more frightening than before, gently took them, holding her hand, soaking in this fact that yes she was here.

With a tired smile, he answered with a low growl, "What a mess you have wound up in, My Lady."


	15. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruff cat isn't so gruff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad boy!Adrien AU! And this time, Chat is also a bad boy, with no shift in behavior.

"You're a real idiot," Chat gruffly declared as he dropped Marinette on her lounge chair. The frazzled girl in turn huffed back, glaring up at the fierce Chat Noir, the partner she didn't ask for. Not with the attitude he had.

Something she suspected he shared with how often he liked trying to get a rise out of Ladybug.

And now he was about to get one from Marinette.

For she wasn't in the mood, not she had a huge fall down the stairs, saving some kid's cat.

He peered down at her, his expression neutral, though his pupils were more thin and fierce. She looked away, tentatively touching around the scrapes she had, wincing. He asked, "Where do you keep your medical supplies?"

"In my vanity," she grumbled out, then hurried out, "but I can get it myself, don't you go into my roo—"

He dropped into her room.

"CHAT!"

She dropped against her lounge, huffing.

Damn cat.

He was back out in a flash, her medical supplies in his arms. "You have a lot," he commented.

"I have a tendency to be clumsy," she returned, tenderly moving to the side and reaching for her supplies.

She was surprised when instead Chat dropped down before her and started to clean the scrape on her knee.

"I can do that," she pointed out, unsure if she should try to take this from him. This was the nicest she's ever seen Chat Noir be.

"I know," he returned, his gaze locked on the small wound, making no move to hand her things to her.

He just did it himself.

It was strange.

Chat Noir being nice.

Who the thought the possibility.

It was even stranger when the very next day, she tripped and who caught her?

Local bad boy Adrien Agreste, pulling he up, gruffly scolding and telling her to, "Watch where you're was going."

He managed to include a half hearted and lazy "pest" before leaving with a huff, and leaving Marinette to gape after him.

First Chat Noir deciding to be nice, now _Adrien_?

Well, relatively.

What was going on?


	16. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar short fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Adrien AU

Adrien has found that everyone has a unique scent. His father smelled like fabric. His mother a summerfield. Chloe smelled of a mall and clothes and perfume. Nino smelled of soap, from the bubbles he liked blow. These smells he knew, these smells he got close enough to learn and know.

After getting Plagg, his senses were expanded upon.

He could pick out a lot more.

Pressed up against Marinette's side, his nose nestled in her neck, the blind cat breathed in her scent, picking apart everything he recognized.

Cookies.

Breads.

Butter.

Fabric.

Summer.

Flowers…

One in particular had a strong smell that just seemed so… Marinette...

"Apple blossoms," he murmured.

Marinette hummed a question, not quite catching his murmur, more focused on her drawing.

Chat shook his head, smiling as he was earned a giggle when he unintentionally tickled her. "Nothing," he murmured, smiling.


	17. Balcony Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a switch!

For the longest time, Chat would say that _Ladybug_ was the source of all his frights. That girl constantly diving into danger and his poor heart just can't take it.

He can now officially add _Marinette_ to this list.

If anything, she gave him an even _worse_ fright than Ladybug ever could.

For Ladybug did have a yo-yo and a magical suit that can protect her.

Marinette, who was scaling a wall to come help him in this web the akuma left him in, had _nothing_.

If he fell she…

Chat really didn't want to think about that.

And he couldn't shout out at her to be careful lest the akuma discovered her sneaking up to him.

But that didn't stop him from hissing at her once she was close.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

With a teasing smile, she said, "Visiting you on a balcony for once."

She only grinned at the flat stare he gave her, then slid on up and started to work on freeing him. There was no telling with that akuma will come back.


	18. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cheng household can be rather harsh at times, but Marinette is resolute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary Sabine AU

Welp, Chat can stand that this is the most uncomfortable episode he has ever witnessed. The white cat couldn't help but flinch at the tension in the room, of Marinette standing a ways before him, glaring at her mother.

Sabine Cheng glared back down, silver eyes sharp.

Coldly, her voice ringing out throughout the room, she stated, "I will not hear another word of this Marinette. To your room, now."

Marinette shook, gritting her teeth. With a huff, she turned and stomped past Chat, the pale cat barely moving out of the way in time.

He spared a shy glance towards Madame Cheng, but the lone mother had simply turned away, going back up the steps, leaving a cold room in her wake.

Ears going down on his head, Chat Blanc followed Marinette quietly and quickly, watching the infuriated girl walk stiffly before him. He scrambled, trying to think of what he could do or say to help make this better.

Laughter always made everything better.

Just as Chat Blanc moved to offer some sort of jest to lighten the air, Marinette stopped, turning to eye herself in a reflection window, her gaze sharp and scolding.

Chat faltered, frowning. "Marinette?" he finally asked.

She turned to her crush, seeing Chat Blanc peer at her with concern.

She offered him a small, weak smile; a rare sight from the ice queen of Francoise Dupont. Normally, he'd be so thrilled to see a smile on her, but one so weak, one made to reassure him when she obviously wasn't fine, a _model_ smile…

"I'm ok Chat Blanc. There's… there's nothing to worry about. Don't, don't worry. I'll find a way to get you into that fashion show, to get that akuma. Leave it to me."

"I could just sneak in," he offered, "I am a clever cat."

Her smile grew, amused and aware.

Like she knew that he wasn't as clever or sly as he liked to declare.

That he did need help with the sneakiness.

How she would know, he couldn't quite say.

But it did leave him flustered.

"Leave it to me," she echoed.


	19. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

The reveal wasn't what either of them envisioned.

Marinette had always thought it would after Hawkmoth was defeated, a hard earned win with both willing to reveal each other then, no more Hawkmoth looming over them.

Adrien envisioned something more romantic and wonder filled and breathtaking with maybe, hopefully much kissing. And moonlight shining over them, and it was just the two above the world. For sure joyous laughter from his Lady and a mutual embrace, and just... so much happiness between the two of them.

This was certainly not what the two had in mind.

It was a fashion show that Marinette had entered and the stress of it caused an akuma. Chat was already transformed and on the case, and had noticed Marinette hadn't run away and was actually huffing in annoyance at the akuma's interruption.

Naturally, he rushed to her, intent on getting her somewhere safe and was just about to speak her name when her purse snapped open and a kwami popped out, pushing for Marinette to transform and get out there.

Marinette turned to the kwami and froze when she noticed a gaping Chat Noir behind her.

The kwami herself squeaked in surprise, eyes widening in horror at the realization that she had just revealed her holder.

A reveal caused by Tikki's bad habit of popping out into the open.

Neither had really expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gradually rewatching the show, on pause atm due to writing, and I just notice that Tikki, who out of the four, pushes for secrecy most has a tendency to pop out into the open most.
> 
> It's a bit of an ironic bad habit she has.
> 
> The one who wants identities protected and hidden the most just hangs out in the open all the time! Either around Marinette's head, or hovering just outside the purse, and Tikki you have such a brightly colored body there's a high chance you're going to draw notice.
> 
> It's be pretty funny and ironic if she wound up causing the reveal because of this bag habit she has.


	20. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to Chat for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to play with my Chat Sith AU~

"You, you can help me find Louis?" Marinette asked warily, taking in the cat skull that was turned towards her, the large green cat eyes that were locked on her. Eyes of Chat Sith, a villain she should be avoiding, Alya had stressed that she avoid.

And yet she was here, asking if he could help her find her daughter.

A daughter that went missing and Marinette was scrambling and can't find her anywhere.

She was getting desperate.

"I can find her," Chat Sith confirmed, his maw moving about, bones clicking slightly. "But you have to come with me." He held out his claws, claws far longer and more savage looking than Jaguar's.

The skull helmet's jaw opened a crack, letting Marinette peek at the human under it, his lips seen. "I'll need something connected to Louis to find her, be an item or person." His claws pointed to her. "You're the only connection I have to finding Louis."

"I'll come," she quickly promised.

Chat Sith released some sort of rumble, and crouched down to the ground. Cracks spread under his reach and a bone like staff slid into his waiting claws. Chat Sith stood, holding that staff that was just a bit smaller than Marinette in terms of length, with a sort of curving mouth that looked ready to bite.

She watched as Chat brought the tip of the staff's mouth down into a shadow, and brought it up. She tensed, watching the dark shadow grow, sliding along the wall, stretched big enough for a human to walk into easily.

"Shadows are one of the fastest ways of travel," Chat told her, peeking over his shoulder at her, his cat eye locked on her. He waved to the darkness. "In you go."

When she didn't move, his head bent down, the skull looking like it was smiling at her. "I won't trap you in there," he reassured. "Cat's honor."

With a slight gulp, the single mother braved forward, slipping past Chat Sith and slipping inside the darkness.

As Chat followed her in, she spared one last glance, taking in the night sky while she could.

She turned and went forward as Chat closed it up, and set claws on her shoulder, guiding her through Paris' shadows.

Guiding her to Louis.

And to whoever dared take her daughter.

Marinette's hand tightened into fists.

She was going to get her daughter back no matter what.


	21. Akumatized Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a real busy body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a conversation that two tumblr users were having about akuma!Marinette, but sadly wasn't able to find it again.
> 
> Instead of being born from rejection, Marinette is akumatized due to stress and failure. Due to being overworked, due to not being able to stay on top of everything when she thinks she should just be able too. And when she wasn't able too and failed she has a huge meltdown.
> 
> I bring you Manynette, one of the most fun akumas I've ever written.

__

When Marinette burst into the classroom dressed differently and looking ready for business, Adrien sort of suspected that something was up. Especially when she took over Bustier's class, and started discussing future plans she had for the class and was seeking opinions.

Bustier, surprised, noted, "You really are getting into being the class rep, Marinette."

"Well there is so much to get done!" Marinette told her, shaking her head. She then corrected with a playful point, "And it's Presinette, actually."

That confirmed to Adrien that something was up.

He snuck out of class, transformed, took to the roofs, and was just about to call Ladybug when he saw another Marinette in front of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, handing out free samples.

Baffled, he drew near, starting to greet, "Marin—"

This Marinette quickly corrected, "Bakinette actually. Would you like a cookie Chat?"

Chat tensed as a butterfly symbol flared over Marinette's face, only she scowled back. "Oh shut up Hawkmoth. Chat's my friend and I can offer him a cookie if I want!" Her scowl twisted up even more. "No I'm not going to take his miraculous! How will that help me with the bakery?! Take it up with Buginette."

While Mar—Bakinette argued and sassed off Hawkmoth, she handed Chat Noir a cookie, scoffing.

Gaping at her, Chat managed out, "Wha, what is going on?"

Bakinette paused, then explained, "We're Manynette! All divided up to get as many of Marinette's responsibilities done as efficiently as possible! Presinette went to the school to be class rep, Fashinette is upstairs doing fashion, I'm sure she'd love it if you model for her, Chorenette is getting all the chores done, Gardenette is up on the balcony taking care of our garden, I'm working at the bakery, Buginette is working to keep Paris safe, oh, actually, you should probably look out because she is looking for you. And catching up on sleep is Napinet—"

The symbol flared over her face once more and she rolled her eyes. "Oh go ahead, though you'll probably lose one of your most powerful akumas," Bakinette mocked. "Besides, you don't even know which of us has the real akuma!"

Then, acting out of pure spite of Hawkmoth, Bakinette gave Chat another cookie.

Chat just continued to gape, surprised that Marinette was an akuma, and was sassing back at Hawkmoth and...

He was going to need a minute.

"CHAT NOIR!"

He didn't have a minute.

He turned to see Ladybug pointing down to him, flashing him that confident smile. "Give me your miraculous so I can better protect Paris!"

Uh oh.

Chat tore off, set on escaping the pursuing Ladybug, who had to be Buginette and Marinette was Ladybug and she's been behind him this whole time and he didn't have time to think this over and had to go!

Though in his rush to escape, he completely missed a Marinette passed out on a bench, wearing a sleep mask, holding a purple ribbon, and a little kwami struggling to wake her up.


	22. Rooftop Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the husband's away, a cat will play.

Marinette smiled as familiar claws wrapped around her middle, a large form curving against her back, warm lips coming down to press at her neck, a hot breath sliding over her skin and making it tingle pleasantly. She set her hands on those claws, leaning back into the firm chest that loomed over her. She lightly chided, "I'm a married woman, Chat." Below her from where she was on her balcony, Paris glowed in the evening air, colors soft and shining.

He gave a growl behind her, lightly nipping her neck. "I don't see your husband anywhere," he returned, lips tickling her neck. "Certainly not inside. And what he won't know..."

She hummed with giggles tickling the sound. She turned in his hold, sharing an amused smirk with him. "A cat coming to play while the husband away, this is scandalous Chat."

He flashed her a toothy smile. "You're not exactly pushing me away."

Laughing, she brought her husband's mouth down for a long and dragging kiss.


	23. SIN II: Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ready to fight.

Ladybug was fierce and strong, it was a trait Chat often admired. When someone stepped up to face her, she was ready to fight. She was someone not to tangle with.

It was especially so when someone was in danger. Ladybug was always ready to charge in to save whoever she could.

Chat learned that Marinette could be the same.

He knew his classmate was fierce and strong, that she was reliable. He had an instant trust in her capability, asking her to help him with Evillustrator. He knew she could do it.

And he can admit, she even did get them out of a pickle when stuck in a box on a sinking ship.

So it made sense for Marinette to be fierce too.

Only, he never thought to see how fierce she can be in a situation like this.

He had taken a blow to the head and was left clumsy and turned around, a blow he had taken for Marinette. In his clearing haze, he could barely make out Marinette fighting off the akuma, her blue eyes enraged and burning, her grip on his staff tight.

She was fierce, and very angry.


	24. I owe you one

If you ask Felix, he personally would say that he puts up with a lot. And he stresses on a _lot_. Not only did he suddenly have a father that went AWOL on him, he's also dealing with a curse of constant bad luck, a lazy good for nothing kwami that's making him smell like stinky cheese, and now a responsibility of helping Ladybug save Paris (which he didn't really want to do but it was one of two ways he could escape this curse); dealing with akumas, and a sassy annoyance named Marinette that stresses him out more than he likes to acknowledge is also on this list.

Very recent additions.

Or at least, Marinette was a very recent addition to this list.

Akumas he sort of just, factored into saving the day with Ladybug.

"What is wrong with you? You should've ran away a long time ago!" he growled out as he settled beside the huffing Marinette. Not looking for an answer, he turned, peeking out, eyeing the akuma.

"Well sorry," Marinette sassed beside him. "But not everyone was able to get out—"

"So you thought it was a great idea to punch the akuma in the face."

"I was limited on options!"

Chat rolled his eyes and sighed.

He was tired.

So very tired now.

Not hearing the akuma, Chat moved to sit up, peek out to see if the coast was clear.

Marinette checked too, leaning out to see.

She saw the attack before he did.

With lightning reflexes, she whipped around towards him, grabbed him by the bell, and pulled him down, saving Chat from that blow where his head would've been earlier.

The cat instinctively tensed, surprised from the near hit, and the factor that Marinette grabbed his bell, in a very Ladybug-like fashion, but had also saved him.

His ears went down on his head, a flustered blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I owe you one."

"Consider us even," she declared as she released him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, Felix cameo ;3


	25. Akumatized Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This akuma is entirely inspired by fangirltothefullest drawing!  
> http://fangirltothefullest.tumblr.com/post/139594645255/played-around-with-akumatized-adrien-as-cheshire

In the few times that she faces off against Chat Noir, Marinette often finds that each face off is a little different.

A hateful Chat was still childish and immature, and in some strange twisted way, still very respectful, Ladybug noting that he didn't strike her when she put away her yo-yo; far more alarmed that she wanted to kiss him.

Puppeteer, Chat behaved as a kid, being all over the place and childish, echoing Puppeteer herself.

And caught up in Princess Fragrance perfume, he was elegant and song filled, serenading for her miraculous, trying to fight her gracefully. It was very half hearted effort from him in that little episode.

Now Chat Noir as an akuma, as Cheshire, this was a whole new level.

Even more so when she was facing him as Marinette.

She was just having an argument with Chloe when he appeared, Marinette just catching a mad smile on his lips as he moved. She didn't have time to react before Chloe disappeared before her.

Marinette gaped at the open space before her, then jerked as the akuma dropped down before her, gasping to see that for once, he was maskless.

"A-Adrien?" she whispered, wide eyed at the cat based akuma. No wait, that, that was more Chat with the hair, or, or is this—

With a broad smile, the akuma corrected, "Actually it's Chesire, Princess."

She jumped when he took her hand, bringing it up and pressing her knuckles to his lips in a lazy kiss. "Sorry for the fright," he murmured with a coy, lazy smile, purple eyes locked on her. "But Ladybug and I are going to be playing a bit of a game today. Would hate to see you caught in the crossfire."

"Uh," was all Marinette could utter before the world shifted around her. She squealed as the ground was sudden gone under her feet, grunting as she dropped on her plush bed. She laid still for a moment, gaping.

She was suddenly in her room.

Her home being a good twenty minutes away from where she was before.

"Ti-Tikki?" Marinette uttered, slowly sitting up, shaky.

The kwami darted out, frowning and equally troubled. "Was, was that…"

Tikki shook her head. She met Marinette's startled gaze and said, "This is another akuma Marinette. Someone you're going to save."

Marinette's eyes narrowed, then she nodded. "Let's do this," she agreed.

She was going to save… Adrien?

Chat?

No matter, she was going to save him.


	26. The Stray

There are many times Marinette has found herself saving cats.

Her partner

Normal cats.

And now she can add cat kwami to this list of cats she saved.

Adrien blinked at Marinette in surprise, curious at her sudden gasp and fast move, and why she was now standing stiffly before him with a smile stretched far too wide.

And was thankfully unaware of the frozen cat kwami she had discovered first, snooping through their cheese products. He was now safely pressed against her back, her hand firm around his small body.

"S-so!" Marinette declared loudly, "d-do you want the cheese danish or, or the uh, cheesy croissant?"

"Uh, whichever is cheesier," Adrien answered, rubbing the back of neck.

"Sure, sure!" Marinette chirped, expertly getting Adrien's pastry with one hand alone, and quickly sent him on his way, leaving her safely alone with the entity he almost discovered.

That was a close call.

Sighing in relief, she freed the kwami and turned to him with a disappointed frown. The kwami floated for a moment, peering at her warily.

"What are you doing away from Chat Noir?!" she demanded, setting her hand on her hips.

The kwami blinked, then physically drooped, setting a paw sadly on his chest. "Oh, Ladybug, Princess, Marinette… it's horrible. I, I'm _lost_ , been separated from Chat Noir for hours! And I'm just so... _starved_."

The kwami drooped, Marinette's brow furrowing in concern, missing the wicked smirk on Plagg's lips.

He was so clever.

At the Agreste manor, when Adrien slipped into his room, sighing as he set the box down, he called out, "I'm impressed Plagg, you were able to contain yourself the whole way here. Maybe I will buy you more cheese dishes."

Adrien paused, frowning at the silence.

"Plagg?"


	27. Baking

How?

That's what Marinette asked.

How did it come to this?

How, how did this happen?

"I, I left you guys alone for like, two minutes!" she proclaimed, gaping at the kitchen, at the wide eyed Chat Noir and Manon staring at her, covered in flour. Just like the rest of the kitchen…

And Marinette, she swears that she's only been gone for like, two minutes.

How, how could this have happened…?

Manon, seeing the chance of trouble, jumped into action.

With a wild point at Chat, she declared loudly, "It was his idea!"

Chat sputtered beside her, quickly insisting, "No it wasn't!"

"It was! He started it all!"

"No! She threw flour at me first!"

"He dropped flour on my head!"

"That was an accident!"

Marinette just stared as the two argued about whose fault it was and what had happened.

She decided then that she just wasn't going to leave them alone. Ever.


	28. Kiss It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More blindspots au

"Ow!"

The blind hero froze, ears perked up and alert. He turned his unseeing eyes towards her, concerned. "You ok?" he asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Fine," she muttered, glaring at her finger that she had just poked with a needle. "Just poked myself with a needle."

Ears perked up and attentive, he stood up and drew near, reaching for her blindly. Eyeing the blind hero in surprise, Marinette humored him and gave him her hand. Grasping it securely in his claws, he leaned down and pressed a kissed to her finger.

He felt her jerk and heard her sharp intake of breath.

He smiled teasingly as he turned his hazy green eyes to her. "Better?" he asked.

Marinette squeaked out, "Yep. That, better. Much, much better."

Chat snickered at her stutter, his smile growing as Marinette huffed out, "Shut up!"


	29. The Argument

~~~~On one hand Adrien can count the number of fights he's had in his life.

This marks number four.

"You are wrong," Chat growled, giving Marinette an unimpressed look.

She just peered back, equally unimpressed. "I know what I'm talking about Chat," Marinette stated, arms crossed, giving him a slight stink eye from the corner of her eye. "This comes with being an artist and designer. I know what I'm talking about."

He gave her a scowl. "I am there, Marinette. I would know best." He drew near, went on her laptop, and brought up a chart. With a point, he stated, "Ladybug's costume is a _ruby_ red."

"No Chat, it is _scarlet_! I know my colors, and I certainly know my reds. It's scarlet."

"How often do you even see Ladybug?" Chat pushed.

"A few times!" Marinette insisted.

"Ha! I'm with her more! I know the red of her costume, and it's ruby."

"I bet if you asked Ladybug what color red her suit is she is going to say scarlet!"

"Oh you're on!"

All the while, Alya sat away from the oblivious dorks, recording this silly argument with pursed, amused lips, the girl trying really hard to not laugh at this.

Besides, Ladybug's costume was obviously rose red.


	30. Scratch

Chat slashed wildly, pausing to eye the crevices he made.

Marinette fretfully drew near, eyeing them as well. She asked aloud, her voice muffled under the ice, "Any luck?"

"Nope," he sighed, frowning, tapping his chin, a bit put off. His claws barely made a dent.

But, Cataclysm could take care of this real quick.

He was up to use it to get his friend to safety.

Flashing Marinette a smile, he reassured, "Frost not Princess! I'll get you out soon! Till then just sit ice and easy!"

She gave him a flat stare, unamused.

Chat just grinned, pleased with himself.

Such perfect timing.

He was the pun master.


	31. Copy Cat

It wasn't often for Adrien to say this but, he didn't like this guy.

He could swear that this was a bonafide copycat. Mindful, not the exact same, but close enough to be unnerving and bothering and, and…

Chat growled, eyeing this taller opposite with suspicion.

The opposite Chat, or Noir as Marinette was referring to him, ear twitched to him, and silver blue eyes turned and met Chat's glare with his own.

Chat doesn't know the full on details but, somehow this Noir just dropped into their world, right by Marinette and his sweet Princess was compelled to help him.

Only he was a total ass and was probably just taking advantage of Marinette's kindness.

Chat just knows.

"Will you quit staring?" Noir growled at him, ears going flat on his head, his bulky belt tail swishing back in forth in aggravation.

Even his hair was rising up like hackles.

Chat responded to him, tensing up. "No," he said with crossed arms. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not going to do anything to her," Noir grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at Chat.

"I don't know," Chat murmured, "you seemed pretty forward back there."

Before Noir could respond, both cat heroes perked as Marinette popped up with a plate. "Ok, you said you wanted tea Noir—"

Faster than either of them were prepared for, Noir stood before Marinette, flashing her a charming, sweet smile, flattering, "How very kind of you, humoring this lost stray tonight."

"O-oh it's nothing," Marinette chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, still a little wary of this new cat but open to trust him.

Behind Noir, Chat hissed his displeasure.

Marinette leaned over at gave him a look.

Noir in turn spared Chat a smug grin.

Chat crossed his arms, his tail swishing about.

He did not like this at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea that Felix wound up dropped into the show's canon, and somehow learned Marinette's LB and seeks to get a kiss from her so he can be free; only Chat's a jealous kitty.
> 
> And Marichat May is done. I can't say if I will do a story for all prompt ideas that appeared, for sure I will do something with Manynette since she's a super fun akuma. She'll either have her own story or she'll be an akuma in one of my fics, more likely upcoming fics than any current fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> Next fic I'll be posting up for sure is Wild Chat, should be pretty soonish. Next fic to complete will be Ruffled, we have around 7 more chapters, roughly. But I'm a but ready to wrap up the drabble.


End file.
